Forbidden Dreams
by Kurai-Juunishi
Summary: So it's time, our favorite orange cat has been locked up... Read about Kyo's struggle through his time of pain and despair.


**Forbidden Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.**

Kyo looked up at the ceiling of the house that he now called "home". "So this is where my life has led me."

Kyo ran his fingers through an aray of fiery orange hair. He closed his eyes only to have a memory of Tohru sweep across is mind. His eyes wondered around the room at the locked windw with large steel bars on it. A depressing aura quickly filled the room. He got off of his bed only to fall to his knees.

"Why does it have to be like this?" He screamed at the empty room. Why does it have to be like this? He said to himself again, only this time in a whisper, "Why?"

He got back into his bed only to fall into a dark sleep.

--------------------------------------------

A scream tore through the main Sohma house. Akito frowned. "So disrespectful of others. That monster will have to be taught a lesson."

He got up slowly, shrugging his kimono back into place. As he walked out the door, one of the women stopped him. "Akito-sama, please go back in. You are not in such good health today."

Akito felt his temper flare. "How dare you?" He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." The woman backed down. "Just take care, Akito-sama."

Akito picked up his pace. How dare that woman. Defying him like that. Soon enough, he reached the place where Kyou was being kept.

"Hello, my little monster." He said kindly.

--------------------------------------------

Kyo could feel a sharp pain stab at his chest at the very sight of Akito. Each word he spoke seemed to pierce him in the heart, digging deeper and deeper each time. Kyo kept quiet knowing that if he messed up, Tohru would be the one to pay for it.

"Why are you here Akito?" Kyo seemed to force out, not making eye contact with him. "Why do you insist on making my pain worse!" He punched the stone wall. Blood trickled from his now split knuckles.

He sat back down on his bed. Awaiting a reply.

--------------------------------------------

Akito chuckled. "My silly little monster. You deserve this. You deserve this, you disgusting creature. After all, it is you who simply had to acquint yourself with that monster, Tohru Honda. It is interesting. Monsters attract each other, don't they?"

--------------------------------------------

Kyo stood looking at Akito. Literally speachless. "How could you say that about her? You don't even KNOW her!" Kyo fumed. Uh oh.. I'd done it now. G0d I hope Akito isn't pi$$ed. Oh G0d please. After Kyo had gained some composure he looked into Akito's dark eyes and said, "I'm sorry Akito, from now on i'll only look, and talk to you. You will be my one and only and i'll do what you say. I'm sorry for being bad." Kyo said, wishing with all his being that he hadn't.

--------------------------------------------

Akito looked at Kyo, his temper stirred. "What makes you think I would want to be with a monster like you!" He screamed. "Maybe a monster like that girl would be with you, but I will not! How dare you think that!" He glared at Kyo, seeing that Kyo was angry, and that made him even angrier. "I have been so kind to you, how dare you be so insolent?"

--------------------------------------------

Kyo's chest hurt as he thought to himself.

"Damit! What the hel1 am I supposed to do now? DAMIT! I have to do this. I have to. For her sake..For Tohru...Forgive me.."

Kyo heart raced as he once again looked into Akito's eyes.

"I have no fealings for that girl. The only one that matters to me right now is you Akito. No monster could win what is rightfully yours. I'm sorry that you got the wrong idea."

It made me sick to talk about Tohru like this. Silent screams echoed through my head.

Come on Akito.. I thought to myself.

-------------------------------------------- Akito laughed softly. "You're a terrible hypocrite, you bakemono. You are a monster." He screamed, "How dare you think that the girl would even matter to me? How dare you? Of course she doesn't matter!"

He took a deep breath and said softer, "I forgive you, Kyo. You can not help that you are such a monster. It is what you were born as."

With that, he turned to walk away.

--------------------------------------------

A soothed expression came upon Kyo's face. He sighed.

At least he wont do anything to Tohru," He thought.

Kyo flinched in pain as he remembered his knuckles were injured. A pool of blood had formed under the place he had been standing.

I guess I was to afraid of what was going to happen to even take notice of my wound.

The puddle increased and Kyo just stood there and did nothing about it. His vision became blurry and the next thing he new he had fallen on the ground. Forced back into his dreams about his beloved.

-------------------------------------------- Yuki walks in and sees Kyo on the ground, the only thing he could say at this point was, "Stupid cat...You know if you fight Akito you will lose. A lesson I learned the hard way..."

Yuki turns and leaves. He comes back with a box of medical supplies and says "Even though I hate you I can just watch bleed all over the floor like this...and by the way Kyo, I have known that you have been worried about Tohru...I have too." Yuki looked at Kyo with a frown on his face. He then starts again from were he left off, "Even though you are worried about Miss Honda you should keep it to yourself and not let Akito hear of it..."

--------------------------------------------

"Look you dan rat, I don't need you here right now. You're the LAST person I wanted to see."

Kyo had a scowl on his face, "You do know that all of this is YOUR fault. The reason i'm here, is because of YOU."

Kyo Grunted, " Oh and you better not let your precious Akito see you here he--

He was cut off by a hard kick to the face that sent him flying into the wall.

Yuki said calmly, yet angrily, "Have a great life kyo." Then silently exited the room.

My thoughts flew around in my head. God. I have no idea what to do. Without thinking I shouted,

"DAMIT!"

I could almost feel my voice echo through the room and out into the hallway. I expect another visit from Akito very shortly. And not a pleasant one at that.

--------------------------------------------

And whilst all this drama is unfolding, Akito paced in his room. After a while, he lost his patience. "Kureno! Where is Yuki! I told him to come RIGHT AWAY!" he fumed.

Kureno came in. "Akito-sama..."

"Just find him, Kureno!" Akito screamed.

"Hai, Akito-sama."

--------------------------------------------

Yuki was just walking around. "I know that Akito wants to see me but i do not feel like talking to him right now..." Yuki whispered to himself, "He will probably send Kureno after me. Maybe I should just leave...I do not want the same thing that happened to the stupid cat to happen to me... sigh..."

Yuki looked back to Kyo's room for was not far from it. He had heard Kyo yell a minute ago. Yuki gave a cold stare and walked off.

I began to hear Akito yell but did not understand what he was saying. Yuki's walking pace became a little faster after the yelling stopped.

--------------------------------------------

The loud ring of the telephone woke Shigure from his sleep. He glanced up at the clock. "11:00" He yawned, and walked over to the telephone. With his usual peppy voice, answered,

"Hello? Ah Akito's requesting me? At this time? Okay, i'll be right there."

Shigure hung up the phone. A late night visit with Akito, this should be interesting. He scribbled a note to Tohru which read,

"Dear Tohru, Please don't worry about breakfast, something has come up at the main house and i'll be staying there tonight. Just take the day off tomorrow. Love Shigure (with a heart).

At that Shigure grabbed his coat and began his walk to the sohma estate.

Shigure entered the Sohma estate. He paced excitetly up the steps to Akito's house. He heard Akito calling to him, as if she knew he was drawing nearer.

--------------------------------------------

Kureno had just reported that Yuki was in Kyou's room. Akito frowned, fuming. "How did he get in? Kureno, how did he get in?"

Kureno shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Perhaps the door was left open?"

"I didn't leave it open, Kureno. I would never do something as idiotic as that."

Kureno nodded. "Of course, Akito-sama. Shigure-san is here, by the way."

"Let him in. And go into the side room." Akito whispered. "I don't want anyone to see you."

As Shigure walked in, Akito felt her temper flare again. He picked up the closest object, a flower pot, and threw it at Shigure. "How could you let him do that!"

--------------------------------------------

Shigure walked up to Akito, slightly bowed then sat down next to him with his legs folded. He siged,

"I'm sorry Akito, i'll never do it again.. I promise.." He reached over and kissed Akito on the cheek.

"So how's our favorite little cat?"

--------------------------------------------

Akito glared at Shigure. "You had better not! Why is Yuki not here? Get him to me!"

Kureno sighed behind the closed door, and went off to find Yuki. He had a feeling that Akito and Shigure would be in there for quite a while.

Akito went on, not giving Shigure time to speak. "That bakemono is disgusting. He is disrespectful. I will have to punish him soon."

--------------------------------------------

To be continued


End file.
